Gabe Duncan: In Love?
by belaball
Summary: Gabe said he would never fall in love. But he's 13. It's hard not to. Still, he plans to hold fast to never falling in love. But what if he had to do a science project with the new girl, Belle?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Charlie's scream, Toby's wail, and Teddy's video diary. Ahh, a quiet day at the Duncan house. Hi, I'm Gabe Duncan and I'm 13 years old. And I will never fall in love.

"Gabe! Honey time for school!" Mom yelled. "Coming Mom." I hop up and get dressed. I peek at my alarm clock brother who is crying in his crib next to my bed. "Toby, please calm down. 'Hush little baby don't say a word, Gabe is gonna buy you a mockingbird.'" Toby stopped crying. I took him out of his crib. Toby in one arm, my backpack in the other, I walked down stairs. "Gabe! Stop right there!" Mom grabbed Toby and put him in his high chair. "What?" Mom grabbed hairspray and handed it to me along with a comb. "It's picture day Gabe." she says. "Oh yeah.. Thanks mom." I grab a doughnut and walk to the bus stop.

"Mr. Duncan, please move your books. We have a new student," a girl with dark brown hair walked in," Her name is Belle Chaberlin. She will be your science partner from now on since Mick moved." The girl came and sat next to me. She gave a little smile, and then turned towards Mr. Turner. " I will now assign partners for this year's Extreme Science Fair. Josh, you're with Ben, Darcy with Anna..," He finally got to the end of the list. " And Gabe, since there's no one else, you'll be with Belle." I gave a small groan, but immediately made it sound like a cough because I didn't want to hurt Belle's feelings. You never know who's a nice person, just to shy to say hi. But even if Belle was nice, one thing's for sure. I will never fall in love.


	2. Chapter 2

My name is Gabe Duncan and I will never fall in love.

Belle and I sat at my kitchen table, trying to figure out what to do for our science project. "A rocket? Wait, no. To unoriginal." So far, we were stuck for ideas. Then I got an idea! "What if we could do a project that shows how people feel. Like maybe a human lie detector or a..." I said. "What about a love tester?" She suggested. Sounded fun. "Okay!" We got started on it. We called over 6 test subjects. Then we did role call. "Jake?" "Here" "Mrs. Duncan?" "He-ere!" "Mrs. Dabne- ha-y?" "Here. Now hurry up so I can leave." "Heather?" "Here." "Mr. Duncan?" "Here." "Mr. Dabney?" "Here." "Okay, good. Everyone's here. Now, what we're doing is a love tester. Please pair up with your assigned partner." I admired the way Belle took charge. She had DEFINETLY changed since the day in class when she was the shy, meek girl. Using an Ipad app, we scanned their faces, then printed the pictures. We put them in our binder. "Okay, over the period of the week, you will be doing your assigned list of couple bon-" "Eww! Jake and I are SOO not a couple!" Heather interupped. "That's the point Heather. Anyways, you'll be doing couple bonding activities. You must do everyone of them, and check them off as you go. Any questions?" I finished. Jake raised his hand. "I really don't want to do number 7. Why do we have too?" He asked. "Because you all have the same list, and if one pair doesn't do them all, it won't have a fair trial." And they were off. Belle and I made our predictions and hypotheses about which couple liked each other the most at the moment. Our hope was, by taking pictures each day of the pairs, we could develop a way to professionally and completely read love moods. And we could win first prize in the science fair, which was a big trophy, some bronze medals, and 200 dollars, which Belle and I would split. Even though I liked Belle as a friend, I will never fall in love.


	3. Chapter 3

My name is Gabe Duncan, and I will never fall in love.

Over the course of the next two weeks, Belle and I had gotten to be really good friends. We hung out a lot. She taught me to play some piano, and I taught her how to play black ops. Our science project was going really well. After the two weeks were done, we did our final research plans.

"Okay, so in the first week, Jake's face was very slum and annoyed. Each day however, it grew better and better. Same thing with Heather." Belle said. I was impressed.

"So, ready to bring them in for an interview, and final face scan?"

Belle nodded and called them into the kitchen. I did a double take when I saw Jake and Heather holding hands. We scanned their faces, then talked to them.

"Dude, I am SO glad I did this! Heather is a-MAZ-ing! I even liked #7!" Jake grinned.

Heather spoke. "Yes. Jakey is right! I think we may be a couple now! Jake is SO much better than I thought he would be!"

Belle smiled. "Well, glad to see it happen!"

We interviewed everyone else, then got our presentation ready.

I asked, "Should we do a blue or a gold board?"

Belle replied, "Both. Use a blue board, then use a gold paint marker and draw zigzags, as kind of a border, you know?"

So we did that. Belle was SUPER smart. But it still doesn't matter. I will never fall in love.


End file.
